It's Love
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Hermione and Charlie are in Romania together. How they got together is a funny little story, can they continue the relationship sober? Originally called Drunken Adventures. Changed Rating to M for future chapters
1. Drunken Adventures

I do not own anything. I wasn't sure about the ending. I might add more chapters if you reeeeally want me to.

* * *

Hermione sat in the heat of her tent in nothing but running shorts and a sports bra, she sighed throwing the huge book she had been reading onto the floor and stretched out on her bed. She was in Romania with Charlie. After the war she had decided she wanted to be away from it all, and this was almost as close as falling off the face of the earth as you could get. The dragon camp in Romania knew about the war of course. But they didn't make a fuss about her like everyone in the rest of the wizarding world did. Just then Charlie walked into her tent, "Sorry to bother you 'Mione, I would've knocked but…" He gestured toward the tent flap.

"It's fine, what's up?" Hermione didn't mind the intrusion at all, people at camp were like one big family and there was hardly any privacy. Besides, she had developed a crush on Charlie over her stay at the camp.

"I was wondering if you could heal this burn." He lifted up his shirt to expose a long jagged burn that spread down his chiseled chest and abs. Oh Merlin why did he have to tease her like this.

Hermione cleared her throat and walked over to the desk to pick up her wand. "This'll sting a bit…" She whispered as she put the edge of her wand next to the gash and murmured a spell, slowly dragging it up the wound. Charlie hissed in pain, "I'm sorry."

"No… no it's okay." He pulled his shirt back down to Hermione's dismay and sat down on her bed. They had gotten extremely comfortable around each other during their close proximity, he laid back and picked up the book she had been trying to read, "What's this?"

"I don't know some boring book Harry sent me. He thinks just because it's thick and long I'll want it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well usually when something long and thick is offered to a woman she's ecstatic." Charlie chuckled.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the joke and sat on top of Charlie, "Well it's just to bad this book is the only long thick thing around here." She teased.

He lifted her off of him and placed her next to him on the bed, sitting up, "I assure you Hermione there are definitely others…" He laughed. He stood to get up, "Tomorrow we're taking a break and the lot of us are going to the beach. Are you in?"

"Yeah sounds like fun." Hermione smiled. When he left she slammed back down on her bed with a huff. Would he ever see her as more than the gangly little fourteen year old he had met so many years ago?

The next day at the break of dawn Charlie came into Hermione's tent to wake her, it had gotten particularly hot that night so she had shucked her bra and shorts off in discomfort, only a thin sheet covered her. Charlie cleared his throat and tried not to look at her body, "Erm… Hermione?" He mumbled uncomfortably.

She woke up and clutched at her sheet, "What?"

"Er… just wanted to tell you we're getting ready to go down to the lake." Charlie mumbled, rubbing his neck. It had never occurred to Charlie Hermione slept nude.

"Oh… Well I'll be out in a minute." She sat up and wrapped the sheet around herself. Charlie nodded and left her to get dressed.

When she came out she was in a rainbow knitted bikini top and black sweat shorts that barely covered her butt. Her hair was braided in pig tails and she was wearing bright orange flip flops. "Ready." She smiled.

Every guys jaw had dropped, Hermione was the only woman at the camp and that was the most of her skin they had ever seen. "Um… yeah…" Charlie stammered then turned to everyone else and told them where to Apparate.

Once they had all arrived at the beach Hermione laid a blanket down on the sand and kicked off her flip flops. She laid down on the blanket and rubbed tanning oil on her arms, chest, stomach and legs, "Charlie… can you get my back?" She asked, handing him the bottle and flipping over.

"Um… yeah." Charlie nervously tipped the bottle and poured lotion into his hands, _calm down it's only Hermione!_ He rubbed her shoulders and back thoroughly. "There… There you go." He stammered, setting the lotion bottle down and lying next to her, subtly shifting his swim trunks.

"Aren't you gonna put something on?" Her voice sounded muffled because her face was snuggled into the blanket.

"Nah… my skin is used to it by now. I don't burn anymore, just get a deeper brown."

"I'm completely jealous." Hermione laughed. She reached behind her and untied her strings, "I hate tan lines." She sighed.

Charlie gulped hard before standing up, "I think I'm gonna join the guys in the water." A couple minutes later he came running up on the beach soaking wet and stood over Hermione, shaking cold water all over her stomach.

She gasped and sat up, "Charlie Weasley!" She stood up and pushed him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his cold stomach against her, she wailed out in shock and pushed him away, "Charlie!"

Johnny, one of the other dragon trainers came running up to them laughing, "Wish I could get Hermione to scream out my name like that." He winked. Being the only girl at camp had its drawbacks, not only did Hermione get made fun of for being girlie and having 'her time of the month' but every bleeding guy at the camp hit on her.

"I'm sorry Johnny my heart belongs to Norbert." When Hermione had first arrived at the camp she was introduced to each dragon, Norbert was of course Hagrid's pet dragon they had given to Charlie to look after in her first year, and she had grown quite fond of him.

Johnny laughed, "We're gonna play Volleyball, coming?"

Hermione nodded her head and Charlie followed suit, at around sundown they built a bonfire and someone brought out a bottle of firewhiskey. They all passed it around taking swigs in turn, all sharing from the same bottle. When the bottle reached Hermione she took a long swig and wiped her mouth, belching loudly before handing it to Charlie, "Classy." He snorted before taking a sip.

"Sipping's for pansies Weasley." She laughed nudging him. This was about her third turn at the bottle and she was feeling a bit tipsy. Liquid courage was helping her openly flirt.

Charlie smiled down on her and handed the bottle off to someone else, "Why… if I didn't know any better I'd think you were hitting on me Miss Granger." He smirked, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Naw… Granger's wound tighter than a pocket watch." Langston laughed, another dragon trainer at their camp.

"Well if I didn't have to spend so much time with you prats I might get a good shag now and then," She stood up and turned to walk away, "I doubt any of you could satisfy me anyway."

"Sounds like a challenge." Charlie smirked.

Langston laughed, "Come on mate, since when have you been attracted to her. She's like seven years younger than you anyway…"

"To be perfectly honest, I've been attracted to her since the day I met her. I just never acted on it because I assumed it wasn't mutual… and kind of wrong, I mean she's one of my little brother's closest friends and like you said seven years younger than me."

Langston laughed again, "Go for it mate. One of us has to get with her, it's like a rule. And she's only interested in you, I can tell."

Hermione was down by the water, she was laying down at the waters edge with her toes digging into the sand, Charlie walked up to her and knelt down, "Time to go home." He laughed grabbing her hand and lifting her up, she turned to Apparate but he grabbed her shoulder, "No no… friends don't let friends drink and Apparate. I made a portkey… come on."

Once they were home Charlie helped Hermione into her tent, _okay maybe this is completely unnecessary but…_ Charlie thought to himself. He sat her down on her bed and moved to the kitchenette to make a kettle of tea, "Tea?" He asked her.

"Mmmm yes… sounds wonderful." Hermione yawned and laid down on her bed.

Charlie laughed, "You're sloshed aren't you?"

"Not at all… just a little tipsy… enough for you to take advantage." Hermione laughed.

"Don't joke about stuff like that, I might take you up on that offer." He handed her a mug of tea and sat down by her feet on her bed. She sat up and sipped the tea.

"You know… I'm not really that drunk…" She sighed, standing up and walking to her cabinet, taking out a bottle of Mescal, "But I could be." She smiled, "Care to join me?"

Charlie nodded and got two shot glasses from the cabinet, "Wanna make a game out of it?"

Hermione turned the chair backwards and straddled it, "Sure… what kind of game?"

A devilish grin crept across Charlie's face, "It's called 'I've Never'. For instance, I say something like…. 'I've never worn a pink tutu' and if you have, then you drink and vice versa… Get it?"

"Yep. Got it. Who goes first?"

"I will… I've never…. I've never read a book that wasn't required for school." He grinned.

Hermione slammed the shot back and frowned, "Not fair…" She crossed her arms in thought, "I've never failed a test."

Charlie sighed and took his shot, he slapped his cheek after swallowing it, "Okay… I've never baby-sat a giant." He laughed.

"How do you know about that?!" Hermione exclaimed, a shocked look on her face.

"Just drink Granger." He smiled.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously and drank her shot, "You know a lot more about me than you let on."

"Just stick to the game." He grinned.

"Okay… I've never slept with a woman." Hermione smiled.

"Well… neither have I." Charlie shrugged.

"Bullshit!" Hermione's eyes grew wide and her mouth gapped open.

"I bullshit you not… I've never actually slept with them, I usually leave afterward."

"Oh just drink, you knew what I meant!" Hermione huffed.

He complied then looked at Hermione, maybe it was the tequila but she was still wearing only her bikini and shorts and he wondered what was beneath the scant material, "I've never shaved my bits." He blurted out.

Hermione laughed, "Well that's good to know." She smiled and picked up her glass knocking it back again.

Charlie felt a fire in the pit of his stomach that he was almost positive wasn't the tequila, "You mean… you…"

"Nuh-uh, it's my turn. I've never grown up knowing about magic." She laughed… it was kind of an obvious fact, but a guarantee drink for him.

"Now whose not playing fair." He laughed as he drank down his shot. He leaned his head back in thought, "I've never… kissed someone of the same gender." Hermione's cheeks turned bright red and she slowly picked up her shot glass, taking the drink and hiding her face.

"What?" Charlie felt a jump in his pants as he pictured her kissing another girl.

"Well all girls experiment when they're young okay?" She spat defensively.

"Who was it?" Charlie's curiosity getting the better of him.

"No one… okay back to the game now." She reached for the tequila bottle only to find it empty, "Damn."

"There's still the worm." Charlie laughed.

"The worm? No thanks I'd like to remember at least a little bit of tonight." Hermione laughed.

Charlie shook the worm out of the bottle and cut it in half, popping one of the halves in his mouth, "You sure?"

"Positive… I'm bored, let's do something…"

"Ah... Drunken adventures…" Charlie leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Like what?"

"Are the guys back from the beach yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, we took the portkey so they are camping out there for the night."

"Hmm… Let's go dragon tipping!" Hermione jumped up and down, stumbling a bit.

"Oh no… that's suicidal on so many levels." Charlie chuckled, "I think it's time for bed."

Charlie woke up with a throbbing headache, something warm laying up against his body, he turned over and bushy hair fell into his mouth, "What the bloody…" He sat up to see Hermione sprawled next to him on his bed… naked. What in the name of Merlin's beard happened last night. The last thing he remembered was playing 'I've Never' with Hermione in her tent. He looked around, they were in his tent that he shared with Langston. He covered her up with the sheet that was kicked to the bottom of his bed and got up, throwing on a pair of shorts.

The rest of the guys were at the wooden table they used as a dining area eating breakfast. "Morning." Langston smirked.

"I guess you came into the tent then?" Charlie grumbled, taking a plate and loading it.

"I did… good job mate."

"Nothing happened… well actually… I don't know what happened. I can't remember much of last night."

Hermione came running out of the tent in one of Charlie's shirts, "CHARLIE WEASLEY WHAT THE HELL?!" Her hair was disarrayed in anger and she was clutching the bikini top in her hand.

"Don't 'what the hell' me I don't know any more than you!" Charlie stood up and faced her.

She pushed the hair out of her face and crossed her arms, "Can I speak to you in my tent please." She asked. As they walked away to her tent there were whistles and cat-calls coming from the rest of the guys. She closed the flap behind her and turned to him, "What happened last night?"

"I honestly don't remember Hermione… did we… I mean if we did I'm--"

"Relax you didn't take my virginity or anything." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So we didn't?"

"Well that I don't know about."

Charlie's jaw dropped, he had always assumed Hermione was a virgin. But then again he learned a lot of things about her last night, "I remember playing 'I've never', I remember finishing the bottle of tequila, and then I remember your crazy ass wanting to go dragon tipping of all things." Charlie chuckled.

"Well I remember after that. You told me it was time for bed, so you left and I laid down… but I couldn't sleep so I came into your tent… and then I have no idea." Hermione frowned.

Charlie put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. When he looked up Hermione was inches away from his face, "But let's forget about last night. Let's start out fresh right now." She leaned in and kissed him, it was a soft but passionate kiss. Charlie pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

After a couple minutes they broke away for breath, "Well if we're going to a couple type thing… I've got to know some things." Charlie laughed.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "Like what?"

"Well… who was that girl you kissed?" Charlie grinned.

Hermione shook her head, "Men…" She rolled her eyes and kissed him before turning to put on some pants and a bra.

"You're not going to answer me?"

"Ginny…" She laughed before leaving the tent for breakfast.


	2. Dirty Laundry

I do not own anything.... not sure where this story is going yet as i originally intended it to be a one shot. but... it won't be boring i hope ;) please R/R

_

* * *

_

_"Well… who was that girl you kissed?" Charlie grinned._

_Hermione shook her head, "Men…" She rolled her eyes and kissed him before turning to put on some pants and a bra._

_"You're not going to answer me?"_

_"Ginny…" She laughed before leaving the tent for breakfast._

Charlie ran after her, "You kissed my sister?" He heard a thud before looking up, everyone was at the table starring at Hermione. The source of the thud was Langston falling backwards off the bench seats.

He looked up at Hermione and grinned, "Care for a demonstration? I'm sure we can get her here in a jiffy."

"Gee thanks for making a general announcement. We kissed, but it's not a big deal." She sat down and grabbed a plate.

"How--"

"Look can we discuss this later?" She shot a dirty look at the other guys before loading scrambled eggs on her toast and taking a bite.

"Oh… yeah sure." He sat down next to her and began eating breakfast as well.

"But… you can't just bloody say something like that and not even tell us what you're talking about." Langston whined.

"Are you quite fond of your male reproductive organs Langston?" He nodded, "Then I suggest you shut your trap before they disappear permanently." The look in Hermione's eye suggest she was not kidding in the least.

"Sorry…" Langston mumbled.

After her meal Hermione left to collect her things, it was laundry day. After two loads Charlie came over to the wash bin and took the soaking wet shirt out of her hand, he chuckled and pointed his wand at the bin and the clothes began to wash themselves, "Forgotten you're a witch?"

"No… I just prefer to do it the normal way." Hermione turned her head away and crossed her legs.

"I didn't mean to blurt that out at breakfast. Sorry." Charlie sat down next to her.

Hermione sighed, "It's okay. At least they know I'm not single, maybe they won't hit on me as much."

"They bloody well better stop all together." Charlie said angrily.

Hermione chuckled at him and smiled, "Jealous?"

"Very." Charlie grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her into his lap, "So?"

"So…" Hermione smiled devilishly.

"Are you going to tell me the story about you and Ginny?" Charlie kissed her neck and grinned.

"There really isn't much of a story, Ginny and I were playing a muggle game called spin-the-bottle with a bunch of other Gryffindors at school. See… everyone sits in a big circle and everyone has a turn at spinning the bottle, whoever it lands on you have to kiss, it was a spell someone had cast, I mean you had to kiss them even if they're the same sex," She giggled, "Ron kissed Dean Thomas. But that was supposed to go to the grave so please don't say anything to him about it."

Charlie laughed, "You can't give me great ammo like that and tell me not to shoot."

"Well… fine but just once." Hermione laughed.

Charlie nodded and kissed her head, "You're laundry's done."

Hermione waved her wand and it all went on the line to dry, "Now it's your turn. Just how many woman have you been with?" Hermione crossed her arms and looked up at him.

Charlie sighed, "I'm not some womanizing freak Hermione. When I said I left after… I've only slept with three woman, but it never felt right or meant anything… so I'd leave. I know I'm a jerk."

"As long as you don't leave me." Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"Okay well… you said you're not a virgin. Who was it then?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in Charlie's arms and looked away, "Nobody…"

"But I told you!" Charlie protested.

"You did not tell me who the woman were."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Please Love?"

Hermione sighed, "Fine… It was Harry okay?"

Charlie sat up straighter and laughed, "Harry?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "Yeah… Harry."

After a moment of silence Charlie cleared his throat, "So you're not gonna… explain what happened?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I'm curious." Charlie shrugged.

"Well everyone always assumed Ron and I would get together, we tried. Honestly the bickering and such people mistook for sexual tension was just… more like a sibling thing I guess, because I couldn't even kiss him without thinking it was weird. But when Harry and I were off alone searching for Horcruxes there was a time we thought we were going to die. Neither one of us wanted to die virgins so… we um resolved the issue…" It was silent for a minute and then Charlie laughed loudly, startling Hermione, "What?"

"Just… you and Harry? It's hilarious, you thought Ron was like kissing your brother but not Harry?" Tears were streaming down Charlie's face.

"We thought we were going to die, it was a very confusing and emotional time." Hermione stood up to fold her clothes the muggle way. She turned to Charlie and sighed, he had fallen over laughing, "My laundry's done." She said simply before storming off to her tent.

"Wait!" Charlie called after her. She did not turn around however so he got up to follow her, "Hermione!" He caught her at the entrance to her tent.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for laughing, just didn't know ol' boy had it in him." Charlie wiped the tear away from his eye. Hermione laughed this time and kissed Charlie before pulling him into the tent with her.


	3. Nellie's Egg

"_**Wait!" Charlie called after her. She did not turn around however so he got up to follow her, "Hermione!" He caught her at the entrance to her tent.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Sorry for laughing, just didn't know ol' boy had it in him." Charlie wiped the tear away from his eye. Hermione laughed this time and kissed Charlie before pulling him into the tent with her.**_

**At noon Langston went looking for Charlie, it was his turn for hatchery watch. He peaked into the flap of Hermione's tint to find them cuddled on her bed. "OI CHARLIE!" He yelled.**

**Charlie jumped with a start and rubbed at his eyes, "What's wrong?" He yawned.**

"**You're on hatchery duty." Langston opened the tint flap and smirked.**

"**We were just napping you git. Nothing happened." Charlie stood up and kissed the still sleeping Hermione on the forehead before leaving, shoving Langston with him.**

"**Sure… just napping. I'm supposed to be your best mate. You're supposed to tell me everything."**

"**I am telling you everything." Charlie shrugged.**

"**What are you two on about?" Johnny asked.**

"**Hermione and Charlie were fooling around in her tent." Langston smirked.**

"**Were not!" Charlie yelled, punching Langston's shoulder.**

**Langston laughed, "Then how the bloody hell did you get such a massive love bite on your neck? If you and 'Mione were 'just napping'. Seriously man, that's a nasty one."**

"**Okay, we snogged. But that's it." Charlie slammed the door of the hatchery in Langston's face.**

**Johnny laughed, "Wow Hermione's a feisty one isn't she?"**

"**Sadly we'll never know." Langston laughed before turning and going to the infirmary where they kept the injured or pregnant dragon's, "Oi, Johnny. I think the Ukrainian Ironbelly is trying to lay her egg!"**

"**Nellie? Nellie's not due to lay an egg for another two weeks."**

"**I know that! That's why I need you to go get Hermione and come help me!" Langston rolled his eyes and put a cooling charm on himself before stepping into the infirmary.**

**Johnny turned and ran back to Hermione's tent, "'Mione!"**

**Hermione woke with a jerk, "What?! What's wrong?" She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.**

"**Nellie is trying to lay her egg. We need your help."**

**Hermione ran out of the tent and into the infirmary with Johnny and Langston. After several minor burns and singed hairs the egg was lying in the hatchery under the flaming lamp.**

**Charlie stared down at the almost transparent egg shell, "I think the babe will be alright."**

**Hermione sighed, "I hope so."**

**Later that night Hermione and Charlie were lying in Hermione's tent, "Ugh geroff Charlie it's too hot for you to be holding me so close." Hermione sighed as she pushed him away.**

"**Well excuse me for wanting to cuddle with my girlfriend." Charlie huffed rolling over. Hermione sat up on one elbow and grinned down at Charlie, she leaned in and kissed his neck slowly, "Mmh don't do that." Charlie moaned before shifting away from her.**

**Hermione pushed him down so he was laying flat and climbed on top of him, "When are we going to have a little egg of our own Charlie."**

**Charlie cleared his throat, "Um… it's a little early for that Love. Don't you think?"**

**Hermione laughed, "Of course it is! But… I don't mind practicing." She winked.**

**Charlie laughed and rolled them over, pinning Hermione down underneath him, "Practicing huh?"**

"**Yeah…" Hermione smiled before capturing Charlie in a passionate kiss.**

"**For all we know you could be pregnant right now, we don't even know what happened that night, let alone if we used protection."**

**Hermione laughed, he was of course referring to their drunken hook up a couple nights ago, "Char… we didn't sleep together."**

"**But how do you know?"**

"**My memory came back last night. We snogged, you got to second base, and then we both passed out." Hermione giggled.**

"**Gee thanks for letting me know." Charlie rolled his eyes.**

"**I just did Silly!" Hermione pushed him off of her and settled down beside him, leaning into his warm body, "'Night Love."**

"**Night 'Mione." Charlie laughed, kissing her on the cheek.**

**A/N: This one's a bit short. Sorry about that. Starting school soon so my schedule has been crazy. Please R/R. Oh, and I don't own anything of course.**


	4. Transylvanian Salt Mines

"_My memory came back last night. We snogged, you got to second base, and then we both passed out." Hermione giggled._

"_Gee thanks for letting me know." Charlie rolled his eyes._

"_I just did Silly!" Hermione pushed him off of her and settled down beside him, leaning into his warm body, "'Night Love."_

"_Night 'Mione." Charlie laughed, kissing her on the cheek._

"Oi! Hermione!" Charlie was outside their tent, for he had officially moved in, with a broomstick.

Hermione grumbled and threw on a pair of shorts, "What?!" She grumbled, throwing back the tent flap.

"Get dressed we're going for a ride." Charlie smiled, he and Hermione had been dating for nearly a month now.

"What? A ride… but, I hate flying Charlie." Hermione eyed the broom apprehensively, "Besides Henry is sick." Henry was Nellie's hatchling.

"Yes but it's the only way to get to the place I want to take you… well I suppose Apparating would get us there but that's incredibly un-romantic." Charlie smiled, "And Langston agreed to take your shift. Now get dressed!"

"Fine… I'll get dressed." Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the tent flap once more, when she came out she was dressed in jeans and a snug fitting tank top.

"Might want to grab a jacket."

"Jacket… but.. It's boiling out here." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

"Love… just get the jacket." Charlie sighed. Hermione shrugged and grabbed a jacket, "Now hop on." Charlie mounted the broom and motioned for Hermione to get behind him.

Hermione grumbled, "…Going to be the death of me."

"Love you too." Charlie laughed before launching into the air. They went extremely high up, the camp below not even recognizable anymore. They flew down into a valley and past the lake they had visited that infamous night. The scenery was beautiful and Hermione decided to take it all in instead of bothering Charlie about where they were going as she had planned.

After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at a water fall among a grove of trees that rushed down into a churning pool, "We're here." Charlie beamed.

"Where is here exactly." Hermione looked around, the trees were thick and lush and she hadn't quite seen a place like this in Romania.

"Transylvania. It's a secluded spot not too many know about. Behind the waterfall is a salt mine." Charlie pointed to the large cave Hermione could now see behind the rushing water.

"It's beautiful…" Hermione gaped.

"Shall we explore?" Charlie chuckled, tugging her arm as he walked toward the waterfall.

"I've never been in a salt mine before. Is it safe?"

"Would I put you in an unsafe environment? Some even say they have healing powers. C'mon." They walked under the waterfall, mist dousing them and making their skin glint and glitter. Charlie lead Hermione into the cave and she gasped in awe, everything was white, what looked like sand on the ground was actually untreated salt crystals, there were large Stalactites of salt hanging down above their heads.

"Oh my…" Hermione breathed. Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "It's beautiful."

"Yes… it is." Charlie nuzzled her neck and kissed down to her shoulder.

Hermione turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Why… I do believe you have an ulterior motive Mr. Weasley."

Charlie grinned, "You caught on quite fast Miss Granger." He laughed before kissing her deeply. Hermione moaned into the kiss and backed them up against the cave wall, "Mmh you _are_ feisty." Charlie chuckled through the kiss.

"Quit talking." Hermione ordered, lifting his shirt up over his head and throwing it down on the cave floor. Charlie laughed before kissing her again, unsnapping her bra and pulling it off in one quick motion, it fell next to his shirt.

Hermione gasped as he lifted her, pushing her up against the wall roughly. She wrapped her legs around his waist happily, feeling his muscles as they continued to kiss passionately. Eventually their pants had joined the pile of clothes on the ground and they laid on top of them. "Are you sure about this Hermione?" Charlie asked stroking her thighs.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have let it go this far Charlie." Hermione smiled, kissing him chastely. Charlie smiled, trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone, Hermione let out a guttural moan as he bit down. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Make love to me Charlie." She whispered huskily.

Later they were lying out in the tall meadow, they had not bothered to put their clothes back on and had splashed around in the water, ultimately leading to a replay of the cave. The sun had started to go behind the trees and Hermione sighed as her warm skin tingled with the first signs of a sunburn, "I suppose we should go then…" She frowned.

"We don't have to. We could stay the night here if you want." Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"No… the sooner we get back to reality the easier it will be. We'll just have to come back here… every weekend." She grinned.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Charlie sat up and helped Hermione up, collecting their clothes they got dressed and hopped back on the broom.

"You realize Langston is going to want a full play-by-play." Hermione laughed in Charlie's ear once they were back in the air.

"Yes well he's going to be very disappointed. I don't shag and tell." Charlie laughed.

Hermione smiled and leaned onto his back closing her eyes and yawning, "Charlie, I'm going to fall asleep. Make sure I don't slip off of the broom."

Charlie laughed, "Did I tucker you out?"

"Mhmm." Hermione sighed, gripping him tighter.

"We're nearly there."

Langston was sitting at the table when Charlie landed on the broom, he quickly snatched the sleeping Hermione up before she fell and carried her into the tent. Lying her down comfortably before joining Langston. "Have fun Mate?" Langston asked, smirking.

"Yes." Charlie answered simply.

"Oh come off it! Tell me what happened!" Langston nudged Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Langston, there are just some things that are private between a man and a woman." Charlie leaned back onto the bench and starred up at the stars.

"You've really got it for this bird don't you?" Langston laughed.

"I love her Langs." Charlie sighed.

A/N: I decided it'd be more classy to not go into the dirty deets of the sex. Forgive me. I do not own anything! I just enjoy playing with JK's characters!


	5. Announcements

"_I'm sorry Langston, there are just some things that are private between a man and a woman." Charlie leaned back onto the bench and starred up at the stars._

"_You've really got it for this bird don't you?" Langston laughed._

"_I love her Langs." Charlie sighed._

Langston sighed, "Don't throw around the L word Char."

"I'm not… I really love her." Charlie got up, "And… I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I… if Hermione asks where I went tell her I'll be back later and that I didn't tell you where I went."

"No! No Charlie you're not… you're not gonna _propose_." The last word hung on Langston's tongue like a bad taste. But Charlie had already Apparated away.

"MUM!" Charlie yelled as he walked in the door of the Burrow. There were breakfast smells coming from the kitchen, "Mum?"

"Charlie! What a surprise! What are you doing here Dear?" Molly asked, she was standing by the stove with her wand, there were three pans cooking various breakfast foods and the dishes were doing themselves.

"I… I kind of have an announcement Mum. You see… I've met a girl." Charlie rubbed his neck and looked at Molly apprehensively.

Molly's lips turned into a thin line, she was familiar with the kinds of girls Charlie usually went for. "I see." Is all she said.

"I really care for her Mum. I… I think I even love her." Charlie looked up at his mom expecting some sort of blow up.

"Well… we'll just have to meet this young lady." Molly sighed.

"That's the thing… you already have. You see, Hermione came to the camp and--"

"Charles Weasley! She is seven years younger than you!" Molly turned, her hands on her hips.

"Yes well… we've gotten close at camp. She's very mature for her age, and she's legal! So… no harm no foul?" Charlie shrugged.

"Charlie… this is not okay! She is eighteen, you are almost twenty-six." Molly shook her head.

"Look Mum I didn't really come here for you to put my and Hermione's relationship down. I came here to announce it. I am going to surprise Hermione with a trip back into the real world, she's been secluded far too long. I was hoping we could come and have a Molly-home-cooked dinner." Charlie crossed his arms and looked at his mother frustrated.

Molly sighed, "Fine. But… I don't like this Charlie. I love Hermione like a daughter and you are too much for her. She needs a respectable young man _her own age_."

"I am a respectable man Mum, I know I've been… less than gentlemanly in the past but... I love Hermione and she loves me, I can tell… I'm really happy Mum."

"Well, when did you plan on bringing her? We can get everyone together and make a family dinner of it."

Charlie thought for a moment, "Next Saturday is our day off."

"Perfect." Molly kissed Charlie on the cheek, "Breakfast? You're father should be down soon."

"No, I can't stay." Molly nodded and Charlie disapparated.

"We're doing _what_?" Hermione huffed.

"Having a Weasley dinner, on Saturday." Charlie looked down and kicked at some dirt.

"Charles Weasley! You _told _them about us?" Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation and began to pace.

"Just Mum, but I suppose she's told everyone by now."

"I… I haven't been in the real world in ages. I don't think I even own appropriate clothes anymore!" Hermione walked over to her wardrobe and started pulling out clothes.

"Hermione it's just the family." Charlie laughed.

"But I'm not just little Hermione Granger anymore. I'm Charlie's girlfriend… does she know we've shagged? Oh Gods I won't be able to look her in the eyes!"

"Of course she doesn't know we shag, well… I didn't tell her at least. What she speculates I have no control over." Charlie shrugged.

Hermione groaned and plopped onto the bed, "I hate you."

"Love you." Charlie laughed, kissing her on the forehead.

"Fine I'll go…" Hermione kissed him chastely on the lips and grinned, "I'm kind of looking forward to the look on Harry's face."

Saturday came and Hermione had changed three different times, "Hermione if you walk back to that wardrobe one more time I'm leaving without you." Charlie sighed.

"Well there wouldn't be much point in leaving at all would there?" Hermione smiled, "Fine I'm ready."

They Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole and walked hand-in-hand down the lane toward the Burrow. When they arrived Molly was waiting for them in the yard, "Oh good heavens look at you Hermione! You're positively stunning!"

Hermione blushed and rubbed her arm, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"None of that dear! Call me Molly!" Molly rushed them inside where Ron and his girlfriend of six months, Trish, and Harry and Ginny, who have been married since Harry came home from the war, were all sitting in the parlor.

"Hermione!" Ron jumped up and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back before glancing over at Harry awkwardly.

"Hello 'Mione!" He beamed and hugged her also, "So whose better in the sack?" He whispered in her ear and laughed. Hermione blushed and shoved Harry away. "Just kidding 'Mione."

"Him." Hermione smiled devilishly and took Charlie's hand. Charlie gave her a confused look and she giggled, "I'll tell you later Love."

"That's not fair it was my first time!" Harry huffed defensively.

"What are you on about Harry?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"Urm… Never mind." Harry blushed.

Molly shrugged and turned to Hermione and Charlie, "You'll be staying the night, right?"

"Of course." Charlie nodded.

"Wonderful, you'll be staying in your old room of course. Dinner is nearly ready."

They all ate and laughed, Hermione was on the receiving end of several jokes that only she and Harry got. During dessert Fred and George joined them and they joked as well, "Hermione, you've definitely…. Erm… grown up." George winked.

Hermione blushed and Charlie put his arm around her, "Watch it." He laughed.

At around nine Hermione yawned into her hand and sighed, "I'm going up to bed." She winked at Charlie before climbing the stairs and going to his room. The gesture was not missed by the twins.

"I suspect you'll be going to bed as well then Char?" Fred laughed.

"Sod off." Charlie smacked Fred on the back of his head with the newspaper he was reading as he walked upstairs after Hermione.


	6. An Excellent Shag

"_I suspect you'll be going to bed as well then Char?" Fred laughed._

"_Sod off." Charlie smacked Fred on the back of his head with the newspaper he was reading as he walked upstairs after Hermione._

Hermione was lying on the bed reading when Charlie opened the door, "Took you long enough." She laughed, crawling over to him as he sat down and took off his boots.

Charlie laughed, "I came up right after you."

Hermione nibbled on his neck and kissed just below his earlobe, "It felt like ages." Charlie moaned and turned to kiss her, "Silencing charm Love." Hermione whispered into his ear as she removed his shirt. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door, casting the strongest silencing charm he could.

He threw Hermione down onto the bed roughly and swung his leg over her, "I've been waiting for this all day." He groaned as he ripped her night shirt open to expose her milky white chest. "Sorry… I'll fix that later." He mumbled as he kissed his way down to her hardened rosy nipples.

Hermione moaned and bucked up to him, lacing her fingers in his hair and pushing down on the back of his head. Charlie's hand roamed down her stomach to reach her warm wet core. He hooked his finger under the lacy material and yanked them down, exposing her soft dripping folds. "Mmh you're so wet Love." He moaned into her ear, then kissed his way down to her core. He inhaled deeply, "Mmh you always smell so wonderful." He sighed before licking up her juices. Her body rocked with an intense orgasm as he continued with his ministrations, finally he came back up to her mouth, kissing her hard, letting her taste herself. She let out a loud moan as she fumbled with his waistband.

She finally released his throbbing member and flipped him over with surprising strength. Kissing his exposed chest she made her way down to his hardness and took it in her mouth completely with a soft moan. He grunted as she continued to slide her mouth up and down the length of his shaft.

She released him with a load pop and climbed on top of him, hovering just above him. She kissed his neck and then sighed, "I love you." She whispered as she lowered herself down onto his waiting erection. They both let out loud moans at the contact.

"Mm love you too, you feel so good." Charlie moaned, grabbing her hips to guide her.

Hermione grunted a response as she ground down on him again and again. "Oh I'm going to come Love." Hermione whimpered, leaning back. This caused the angle to change and she felt Charlie go deeper inside of her, she moaned again.

Charlie quickened the pace and their bodies began to shake with their orgasms, Charlie released his seed inside of her before she rolled off of him and pulled him close, burying her face in his chest. "Goodnight Love." She yawned.

Charlie groped for his wand, casting a cleansing charm on them and their sheets before releasing the silencing charm on the room. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She was already half asleep.

"Marry me?" Charlie stroked Hermione's hair gently. She sat up wide awake now and gawked at him.

"Ex… Excuse me?" She stammered.

"Marry me? Be my wife?" Charlie took her hand in his, "I know it's sudden… and I don't have a ring… But I love you Hermione. I can't imagine waking up without you by my side. I'm ready for this. I hope to Merlin you're ready too."

Hermione jumped up and tackled him, "Oh Charlie of course I am!" She kissed him roughly.

"So that's a yes?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's definitely a yes." Hermione smiled.

Charlie took the small gold hoop out of his ear and slid it down onto her finger, "It's just temporary. Until I can get you a proper ring."

Hermione looked down at it and smiled, "I love it. It suits us." She kissed Charlie and snuggled into his chest again, falling asleep.

The next morning Charlie hummed throughout his shower and on his way down to breakfast. "What are you so happy about Charlie?" George laughed.

Charlie smirked, "Nothing…"

Hermione kissed his cheek and sat next to him, "Wanna tell them?" She beamed.

Charlie laughed, "Well we kind of have to now."

Hermione turned toward the Weasley's, "We're engaged!" There was a shocked silence then everyone started to congratulate them all at once. George winked at Charlie and clapped him on the back. Fred hugged Hermione, as did Molly, almost crushing her.

"There's not going to be a little bushy red-haired midget running around is there?" George laughed.

Charlie punched him in the arm, "No! Well, eventually… maybe… but did it ever occur to you I _love _Hermione, and that's why I proposed?"

"Well maybe but I suspect an excellent shag had a hand in it as well." Fred winked at Hermione and ducked Charlie's arm.

"Fred, do _not _talk like that at the breakfast table!" Molly hit him upside the head too, "I think it's wonderful Dears. Congratulations."

"What makes you think I'm not a virgin Fred." Hermione's serious face lasted all of two seconds before she, Harry, and Charlie burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Fred asked Harry.

Harry sobered up and cleared his throat, "Um… nothing…"

Fred eyed him suspiciously before turning his attention back to his food. After breakfast Hermione and Charlie hugged and kissed everyone and set off back to Romania.

"Langston is going to punch me." Charlie laughed.

"Why's that?"

"He told me not to do anything rash before we left… I'd say this was what he meant." Charlie laughed.

"Hmm… yes. I'd say so." Hermione laughed, "But I'm glad you did."

When they arrive home Langston and Johnny were at the table eating, "Welcome back." Johnny smirked.

"Hey." Hermione smiled and turned back to Charlie, "I'm going to go have a bath." She kissed him and walked in their tent.

A/N: It might be awhile before I update this again. School is getting intense. I do not own anything… why do I have to say that every time btw?


	7. Thick Mates

_**When they arrived home Langston and Johnny were at the table eating, "Welcome back." Johnny smirked. **_

"_**Hey." Hermione smiled and turned back to Charlie, "I'm going to go have a bath." She kissed him and walked in their tent.**_

"**You did something didn't you?" Langston sighed.**

"**What?" Charlie asked in mock innocence.**

"**Charlie…" Langston groaned, putting his face into his hands.**

"**Look it's my life. Yeah I proposed. Get over it." Charlie huffed.**

"**You proposed?" Johnny asked in shock.**

"**What is the bloody big deal? We're in love. We're getting married." Charlie stalked away into his and Hermione's tent.**

"**What's wrong?" Hermione asked.**

"**Bloody prats outside giving me shit for proposing." Charlie pouted.**

**Hermione scowled, then stepped out of the tent, "The only reason you're out here giving him a hard time is because you don't have a girl that can stand to be with you more than five seconds! I'm sure you've had your share of lays but have you ever had feelings for a girl?"**

"**I--"**

"**Charlie and I have found something special you prat! So he proposed. Something you do when you're in love. But you wouldn't know anything about love would you? Probably have never had more than a one night stand. Do you even know the names of half the girls you've shagged?"**

"**Well--"**

"**That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go have that bath now." Hermione turned on her heels and walked away to the bath house.**

**Charlie laughed, "How thick are you mate?"**

"**Shut up." Langston got up and stalked away to his tent.**

**Hermione came back into the tent some time later with damp hair and a fluffy robe on. "Don't worry about them Love." Charlie put his arms around her and loosened her belt.**

"**I'm not." Hermione kissed him and turned toward her wardrobe, "But I am late for my shift in the infirmary." She got dressed and kissed his nose. "Be back in a little while Love."**

*******

**Hermione sat at the table the group usually used for meals with a big binder and tons of material swatches, "Charlie… which one do you like better for the table clothes?" She held up two swatches that looked identical to Charlie.**

"**Honestly Love, I don't give a damn. They look the same." Charlie sighed, "Can't I just… show up?"**

"**You think I enjoy this? I hate planning all this tedious rubbish!" Hermione threw the swatches down in disgust.**

"**Which is a shame because my Mum absolutely loves it." Charlie smiled.**

"**I can't just pawn this stuff off on her, that wouldn't be fair."**

**Charlie rolled his eyes, "It'd be like Christmas to her 'Mi."**

**Hermione smiled, she absolutely melted every time he called her 'Mi. "Fine, I'll write her." She yawned and stretched, "Coming to bed?" She winked.**

"**Absolutely." Charlie grinned, pulling Hermione to him and kissing her.**

"**Oh Gods they're at it again." Langston sighed as he came out of his tent. **

"**We're not 'at it'. Can't an engaged couple kiss?" Hermione rolled her eyes.**

"**I 'spose. But it gets sickening watching after awhile."**

"**Not my fault you're voyeuristic. Why'd you come out here anyway?"**

"**Loo." Langston grunted walking past them to the bathrooms.**

**Hermione turned to Charlie, "You know… Charlie… I've been meaning to talk to you about, you know after we're married."**

"**What is it Love?"**

"**Well… I mean… we can't raise children on a Dragon reservation, but I don't want to leave… and I especially don't want to make you leave."**

"**We're young Love, there's plenty of time for children later on. When the time comes we'll do what we have to do." Charlie shrugged.**

"**You sure?"**

"**Positive." Charlie kissed her nose and grabbed her hand, "Time for bed."**

**A/N: A short chapter… I dunno I am not really feeling this story anymore so forgive me if updates are few and far between. I'll probably have the story end with their wedding, with an epilogue. So… maybe three more chapters? I'm really sorry for those of you who loved this story. I feel as if I've failed as a writer b/c this story has lost what it had. To be fair though… it was originally supposed to be a one-shot. So… I think I did pretty well. I dunno. Anyway this A/N is going to be longer than the actual chapter if I don't wrap it up soon. Please R/R and thank you for your support.**


	8. Planning and Families

"_We're young Love, there's plenty of time for children later on. When the time comes we'll do what we have to do." Charlie shrugged._

"_You sure?"_

"_Positive." Charlie kissed her nose and grabbed her hand, "Time for bed."_

Hermione sat at the Burrow table with Molly, "So glad you wrote Dear! So how far have you got with the plans?"

"Well… I know I want it to represent us, so I'd like for it to be on the reservation, but… that's obviously not sensible." Hermione shrugged.

"Yes not sensible… Hmm… we can have it here? No, that won't do. OH! I know, I absolutely love beach weddings. We could have it on a beach. Oh Ireland is simply lovely this time of year."

"Erm… this time of year? You mean you want the wedding to be that soon?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Not nervous about the wedding night are we Dear?" Mrs. Weasley winked.

Hermione chuckled, "No… not particularly."

Molly's face turned into a scowl, "So… an off white dress then?"

"Erm… yeah…" Hermione mumbled uncomfortably.

Molly smiled, "My son's. None of them can be respectable. I swear…" She rolled her eyes, "But you're okay with Ireland?"

"Sounds lovely." Hermione smiled.

"Great. I can sew you're dress. Oh! Have you told your parents yet?"

Hermione sat up in shock, "My parents? I… I haven't even told them I'm dating anyone."

"Dear… you and Charlie have been together nearly three months! Wow, three months… he proposed rather early didn't he? But I've never known him to date a girl for that long, let alone think of proposing." Molly was rambling looking through material swatches, "Do you think silk would be alright?"

"Silk? I don't know it's rather close to the water… I don't want to ruin the dress."

"Hmm… you're right. How about a nice chiffon over cotton?"

"Sounds wonderful. If you'll excuse me I've got to go see my parents!" Hermione giggled. She Apparated to her parents home and knocked timidly.

"Hermione Dear!" Her mother took her in a big hug, "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I've… I've got something to tell you Mommy." Hermione fidgeted with her hair, it was waist length and she had a habit of pulling on it.

"Come inside then!" Mrs. Granger pushed her inside and toward the couch, "Sit down, sit down!"

Hermione sat down and cast her eyes down nervously, "Promise you won't freak out?"

"No! Hermione Jean Granger… are you? You're not pregnant are you?" Mrs. Granger got up and started pacing, "A camp full of boys, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Please tell me you know who the father is! Don't worry you can stay here for awhile and I'll--"

"Mum!" Hermione laughed, standing up and grabbing her arm, "I'm not pregnant… er… at least I don't think I am. And how could you accuse me of not knowing the father?! I'm _engaged_!"

"Engaged? To whom?" Mrs. Granger put her hands on her hips haughtily. "You're not even dating anyone!"

"Well… you remember Charlie? I--"

"CHARLIE WEASLEY!? Ron's older brother? Hermione he's--"

"Seven years older than me. I know. But age doesn't matter to us, it's not even that much anyway." Hermione crossed her arms defensively.

"Not that much? You are only nineteen Hermione, he's twenty-six. He's ready to settle down, have children, you're barely old enough to have a baby!"

"We've already talked about it, we aren't ready to have children. Our career's are too important to us. And when the time comes we are _both_ retiring so you don't have to pull the dangerous job card either." Hermione crossed her arms.

"When do we get to meet this boy then?"

"How about right now?" Hermione shrugged, "Mind if I use your fireplace?"

"Not at all." Mrs. Granger motioned to the fireplace and Hermione threw a handful of Floo Powder from her pocket into it.

"The Burrow." She shouted, putting her head inside the flames, after her dizziness ceased she saw Molly's ankles at the kitchen counter, most likely fussing over dinner, "Molly!"

Molly jumped a bit and turned around, "You gave me a fright Dear, everything okay?"

"Yes fine. Do you mind getting Charlie?"

"No, just a minute." Hermione saw Molly stomp off toward the parlor, then Charlie was knelt down beside her.

"Everything alright Love?"

"Perfect, Mum and Dad want to meet you, mind coming over?"

"Move out of the way." Charlie eased his way into the fire and came out the other side into the Granger's living room, "Sorry about the soot. Hello! I'm Charlie." He put his arm out to shake Hermione's Dad's hand. "Hello Sir."

"Hello there. You're engaged to our little girl?"

"Yes sir. I hope that's okay, I would have asked for permission but didn't know how to contact you."

"We're not old fashion like that. We are concerned this is the first we're hearing of you though."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," He turned to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder, "You didn't tell them about me?"

"I sort of… forgot…" Hermione mumbled.

Charlie laughed and kissed her forehead, "Well my Mum is having fun planning away at this wedding, I imagine you want to be part of that aye Mrs. Granger?"

"Please, call me Jean." Charlie sat down on the couch and the four of them chatted over tea.

Charlie stood up and yawned, it was getting dark, "Well if you need to contact my Mum, Hermione's owl knows where the Burrow is."

Jean nodded and hugged Hermione, then Charlie, "Well I'll be seeing you two soon then, are you going back to the reservation?"

"No, we're staying at the Burrow until the wedding."

"Well when's the wedding?"

Hermione laughed, "You should ask Molly, apparently some time very soon… and it's going to be in Ireland."

"I see."


	9. The Wedding

"_Well when's the wedding?"_

_Hermione laughed, "You should ask Molly, apparently some time very soon… and it's going to be in Ireland." _

"_I see."_

Hermione sat in the hotel room in front of the mirror, she was applying lipstick shakily, "Hermione?" Ginny's voice came from outside the door.

"Come in." Hermione quavered.

Ginny came in and looked at Hermione, she couldn't help but giggle, "Nervous?"

"A… a bit. I don't know why really." Hermione sighed.

Ginny put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm let's see, you're in Ireland, it's your wedding day, and your ceremony is less than ten minutes away."

"Ten… ten minutes?" Hermione gasped, standing up and walking over to the windowsill where her dress hung. It had a beaded bodice and a full tulle skirt, Mrs. Weasley had gotten a bit creative with her sewing, but it was absolutely gorgeous (See A/N).

"Yes! Now get in that dress and Apparate to the tint down on the beach. Don't be nervous or you'll go too far or something and then your entrance will be ruined."

"Gee, thanks for you know…. Comforting me and all." Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped into the dress, "Damn buttons, a little help here Gin?"

"Sure." Ginny walked over to Hermione and buttoned her dress quickly, laughing, "Charlie is absolutely going to curse Mum when he's trying to get this off you."

"I suspect he'll just rip it." Hermione shrugged.

"Thanks for the imagery." Ginny grumbled.

"You brought it up! Ginny… will you side-along with me? I don't trust myself right now." Hermione smoothed her dress nervously.

"Sure." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and they were in the tent in a blink. "Ready?"

"No…" Hermione groaned.

Ginny grabbed her bouquet and started toward the exit, "Well you better be, you're on in two." She whispered before marching to the alter with Langston, she was the Maid of Honor and he was the Best Man.

"Oh… Merlin help me." Hermione put her face in her palms.

Hermione's father grabbed her elbow and handed her the bouquet, "Ready Angel?"

"Not particularly…" Hermione whimpered. She stepped out of the tent and was greeted by dozens of family members and friends. Harry was sitting in the front row smiling and Ron was sitting next to him scowling. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Her Mum had the idea for the tent, it was rather smart. The tent and chairs were white, the isle was sand and they had decided to go barefoot. Molly and her Mum fought over that quite a bit, until Hermione finally stepped in and said what _she _wanted. There were flowers intertwined with lace connecting the rows of chairs and making a banner.

Hermione beamed up at the alter, Charlie was standing with his hands clasped together, he had beads of sweat on his forehead and his smile looked more like a grimace, Hermione giggled. "Who gives away this Bride?" The minister asked.

"Me." Hermione's father raised his hand before lifting her veil and kissing her forehead. "I love you Poppet."

"Love you too Daddy." Hermione kissed her dad on the cheek and took Charlie's hand.

The minister started talking and eventually the vows came, they both said "I do" and their kiss gained wolf whistles from Langston and the other guys from camp.

The reception was held on the beach as well, they had floating orbs of light strewn about the tables and an orchestra playing in the corner, Hermione and Charlie swayed to the music, "Please tell me the buttons are just for show." Charlie sighed, sliding his hand down her back.

"Nope, full functioning buttons." Hermione laughed.

Charlie grunted, "My mother…"

Hermione laughed again and kissed Charlie, "Don't be upset, besides… repairo works on buttons." Hermione winked.

"You'd let me rip your wedding gown?" Charlie cocked an eyebrow.

"Only if it was fixable." Hermione grinned and slid her hands under Charlie's jacket, scratching at his back, "I'm ready to leave…" She breathed in his ear.

"Can't…" Charlie shrugged, "Haven't had the father-daughter dance yet, and we haven't cut the cake."

Just then the orchestra stopped playing and someone's voice came on the mic, "Father-daughter dance is up next. Will the bride and her father please come to the center of the stage?"

"Well that's one obstacle out of the way." Hermione laughed, kissing Charlie then taking her father's hand.

They danced to the song 'I Loved Her First' by the muggle band Heartland. As the song played her father twirled her and held her close, "'Mione you look beautiful." There was a tear in his eye, but he was smiling.

"Don't cry Dad, you'll make me cry." Hermione sniffed.

"I'm only happy. Charlie seems like a very nice man."

"He is Daddy… a wonderful man." Hermione glanced over at her new husband and smiled.

"Just… know you can always come home okay? If you need to…" Her dad looked down awkwardly.

Hermione smiled and squeezed her dad tighter, "I don't think I'll need to. But what if I do just because?"

"I'd like that… I mean you're mother and I… we'd both like that."

"I miss you too Daddy." Hermione sighed. The song ended all too quickly and Hermione kissed her dad on the cheek before Charlie stepped in.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

"…Yes… I suppose you can." Hermione's dad kissed her hand before he gave it to Charlie, "You take care of my little girl."

"I will sir." Charlie smiled at her father and twirled her around, "Want to cut the cake?"

"Yes…" Hermione kissed him then took his hand and they walked to the table with the cake display. Charlie and Hermione held the knife and posed for the camera, then cut a triangle shaped piece and put it on a plate, "Charles Weasley if you smash this in my face I…will…kill…you." Hermione glared at him.

"Honestly Love, you'd think I'd do that?" Charlie smirked.

"I know you would." Hermione broke a piece off the cake and popped it in Charlie's mouth before he could reply, licking the icing off her fingers.

"My turn…" Charlie smirked evilly.

"Char--" But he had shoved the cake in her mouth before she could protest, there was icing on her cheek and chin but her dress was safe. He laughed and pulled her closer.

"I couldn't resist Love." He kissed her smearing icing all over his face as well.

"You're just damn lucky none got on my dress."

Charlie laughed and swept her up in his arms, "It's time to go." They walked down the beach as people threw rice back to the hotel room.

Charlie kicked open the door and set Hermione down by the bed, he kissed her eagerly and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, sighing into the kiss. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt quickly. His hands roamed down her back again and stopped in the middle, tearing the dress open; buttons flying everywhere, "Sorry." He murmured through her lips.

Hermione moaned and pushed him down onto the bed, slipping the rest of her dress off. "I figured it would happen." She jumped on the bed, and straddled him. Kissing his neck and nibbling on his earlobe.

A/N: for a picture of the dress go to and look up style CU099 (only no zipper, white cloth buttons instead)


	10. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Hermione came out of the tent and rubbed her stomach, "Langston, have you seen Charlie?"

"Big Charlie or Lil Charlie?" Langston laughed.

"Either." Hermione scowled.

"I do believe Big Charlie is showing Lil Charlie a dragon up close."

Hermione snapped her head around and glared at Langston, "He…is…not!" She growled.

"I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news." Langston pointed over to the far west side of the camp where Charlie was standing with his son on his shoulders, he had Norbert tethered down and their son was stroking his scales.

Hermione sighed, "At least it's only Norbie." She waddled over to them and scooped up her son, "Daddy showing you a dragon?"

Charlie Junior's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly, "He said I couldn't play with them without supervision though… Mum… do I have to? I'm almost seven you know."

Hermione laughed, "Absolutely. No going near the dragon's without a grownup Sweetheart, they could seriously hurt you. Charlie… show him the scars."

Charlie lifted up his shirt, "See Son? That's from getting too close to a dragon without being careful."

"But… Daddy, Uncle Johnny said he'd ride with me on one. Can I? Puh-LEASE?" Lil Charlie pulled on his Dad's shirt and pouted.

"Ask your mother." Charlie laughed.

Lil Charlie jumped over to Hermione and gave her his very best angel face, "Please Mummy… can I ride on a dragon with Uncle Johnny?"

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, "He's going to be just like you, a danger magnet who gets himself hurt."

"Yes well… the lil one still in your tummy can be just like you. A smart, beautiful bookworm with a good head on their shoulders." Charlie grinned.

"Flattery will only get you so far." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It got me this far." Charlie grinned.

Lil Charlie stomped impatiently, "Can I or not?"

"Daddy has to go with you, I love Uncle Johnny to death but he doesn't know how to look after a little one."

"I'm _not _little Mummy… I'm a big boy."

Hermione bent down and kissed her son on the top of the head, "Whatever you say sweetheart."

"Come on buddy." Charlie lifted Lil Charlie up and set him on Norbert's back, "Hold on very tight to his scales."

He untied the dragon and hopped up on his back, securing his hold on his son and digging his heel into Norbert, "Here we go!"

They shot up in the hair, Lil Charlie screaming the whole way. "I've got my hands full…" Hermione sighed.

A/N: Ok… there you are. The complete story of It's Love. Thank you to all who reviewed and stuck with me. I highly doubt there will be a sequel b/c… well… what would it be about? Haha. But anyway yes. Thank you for all the favorites and alerts and reviews and EVERYTHING! Much Love.


End file.
